April's Friend
by Thatwolfchick
Summary: <html><head></head>Carter Hale is your average 15 year old. Carter moves in with her father after he wins in court. Now with her father always at work Carter decides to help her old family friend, April, pursue her career as a reporter. When April and Carter find some secrets about the Foot Clan that were better hidden. *TMNT 2014 Story**Leo x OC</html>
1. Chapter 1

I stared out the window taking in the scenery. The buildings were gigantic and the streets were full of people. "I swear it gets bigger every time I come here." I whispered to myself. "What was that sweet heart?" The old grubby taxi driver asked. I turned my head to the taxi driver and said, "Sorry I was talking to myself sir." "Sir?" The taxi driver questioned then he started laughing. "You must be from the South." I smiled and said, "I live in North Carolina." The taxi driver smiled and asked, "Why is such a sweet Southern girl like you doing here in the Big Apple?" I took a deep breath and kept smiling, but never answered. "Sorry if I asked too much." "I'm moving in with my dad. He won in court." I said. The taxi driver made a face and I noticed his nose was unusually large. His eyes were too small for his face, and the thickness of his lips didn't help the smallness of his eyes. "Do you not like your dad?" The gruff voice of the taxi driver asked. "I love my dad, but I don't think I can survive a whole year with him." I said while looking out the window. I noticed we were near his apartment complex. "I'll get out here." I said. I handed the taxi driver a twenty and got out the car. Before the taxi drove off the driver said, "Kid if you need any help just call me." I took his card and got out the car.  
>I started walking towards my dad's apartment complex. It was only a block away and shouldn't have taken me long, but my suit case's wheel kept getting stuck. I growled frustrated at the stupid thing. I finally decided just to carry it.<br>I finally made it to my dad's apartment complex after bumping into a thousand people, and some grumpy old cat lady. I walked over to the elevator to see it broken. "Of course my dad is still living in this hell hole." I grumbled while back tracking to the stairs. Not only do I have to take the stupid stairs, but my dad lives on one of the top floors. By the fifth flight of stairs I was dragging my feet. My legs were killing me. "I'm going to die from taking the stairs." I said to myself.  
>I finally made it to the apartment only to find my dad was gone at work. At least he left me a note. No wait that was for some chick named Kimberly. I threw my bags down and went to the apartment across from us. I knocked on the door twice. The door was opened by a bubbly blonde named Taylor. "Carter what are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see me. I smirked and said, "I'm here because my dad fought to have me live with him all year and not just for the summer, but it seems my dad is at work." Taylor gave me sympathetic look and said, "April's in her room." I thanked Taylor and made my way to April's room.<br>I knocked on her door before opening it. "There's no point in knocking if you're just going to come in." April sassed while still hunched over her work. "What stick is up your butt Ape?" I asked while leaning against the door way. April's head snapped up and her blue eyes met my brown ones. "Carter?" She asked confused. "My dad won." I said while fake cheering. April quickly jumped off her bed and crushed me in a hug. I hugged April back and smiled. April's hair got in my mouth, and started making over exaggerated chocking sounds. April lets me go and lightly slaps me. "So how's work." I asked while plopping down on April's bed. April rolled her eyes and started telling me all about her job.  
>I tired listening to April, but I zoned out. I was thinking about how long I've known April. April's dad worked with my uncle at the lab. My uncle was the janitor, and her dad was the scientist. I never got to meet April's dad he was dead before I got a chance. "I find it funny I'm pouring my heart out and you're not listening." April said while throwing a pillow at me. "I was just thinking." I replied while throwing the pillow back at April. April scooted closer to me and asked, "What's that teenage brain of yours thinking of?" I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "How awful it is that you're going to be my neighbor for the whole year." "It's dreadful." I laughed and asked, "Don't you find it funny that you and my dad became neighbors." "I use to love it, but you became a teenager and ruined everything." April said while lying down. "Sorry I couldn't be twelve forever." I said while rolling my eyes. "You know you love me." I gave April a look before laughing.<br>"I'm ordering pizza." Taylor yelled from the living room. I looked at April and said, "My dad won't be back anytime soon so can I stay here for dinner." April nodded her head and went back to her work. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom. Of course instead of replying to my text my mother calls me. "Hello?" my mom asked. "I haven't been raped or mugged or kidnapped." "Don't sass me. Anyway how's New York?" My mom asked. "It's been great considering my father is at work," My mom made some "ugh" sound, "he also had a one-night stand with some Kimberly chick." "How do you know that?" My mom asked. "He left her note." I said while rolling my eyes. April gave me a look and I nodded my head yes. A really cool thing about knowing April almost my whole life is that we can communicate without using words. "Oh Car I already miss you." My mom said. "I already miss Chad's cooking and the twins." I said earning a laugh from my mom.  
>Chad is my step-father and he's also the father of the twins. The twins are Kylie and Kyle both are seven and super evil. "Chad and the twins miss you too." My mom said sadly. I heard a crash in background. "You should go stop the twins before they take over the kitchen again." I said. "Alright well love you." "Love you too." I hung up and lay back down on April's bed.<br>My mom and dad have been divorced since I was eleven. I wish I could say that they loved each other at one point, but when I was ten I got in a car wreck causing me to lose some memory. I didn't lose it all and some it came back to me, but some of it never did. I don't really remember my first nine years of life just bits and pieces. Other than the lack of some memory I'm a completely normal teenage girl.  
>"Pizza's here!" Taylor yelled. I quickly rolled off the bed and rushed to devour some pizza. I helped Taylor get the plates and drinks. "April eats in her room." Taylor told me while handing me her plate. "Doesn't want to leave her work." Taylor explained. I rolled my eyes and said, "Of course she doesn't." I know all about April's dreams of being a real journalist, and how Channel 6 isn't helping her. "Your work isn't going to disappear." I said while tossing April her water and setting down her pizza. April turned to me and smiled. "I know it's just that I think I might have a lead with the Foot." April explained to me. "You know my dad works in the apartment that works against the Foot why don't you ask him some questions." I said while taking a bite of pizza. "I thought worked for the government?" April questioned. I swallowed before saying, "He does, but his department is to stop the Foot." "That's a good idea thanks Car." I smiled and continued eating my pizza.<br>After four more slices of pizza I finally went back home. I opened the door to find that was my lovely father was finally home. My dad was shocked to see me, but he still had a smile on his face. "Hey sweet heart." My dad said while hugging me. I hugged my dad back and saw that the note from earlier was gone. "So Kimberly came for her note." I sneered while pulling away from him. My dad's face fell and he took a deep breath. "I'm a grown man and she was a mistake." My dad said. I rolled my eyes and said, "You can't say that about every woman that's better than you." "Carter!" My dad yelled. I didn't look at him. My father sighed before saying, "I didn't mean to raise my voice, and Kimberly is over so don't worry about that." I thought about holding a grudge, but I have to live with him for a year. "Sorry for being rude daddy." I said while giving him a side way hug. My dad kissed the top of my head and said, "It's alright and I wouldn't want my favorite girl mad at me already." I smiled at my dad.  
>"I went over to April's and I never got a chance to unpack." I said while picking my suit case up. "It's fine and sorry about not being here when you arrived." My dad said while sitting down on the couch. "Its fine we can always hang out tomorrow." "Actually I have work tomorrow and won't be back till really late." My dad said. I bit my lip try to hide the disappointment and just nodded my head. "It's fine dad." "We can hang out now." My dad suggested. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed." I said ignoring my father's offer of hanging out. "Well good night honey." I could hear the disappointment dripping of his voice. "Night Dad." I said before closing my door.<br>I threw the suit case down, before falling onto my bed. I started feeling guilty on how I treated my dad. I could see the hurt in his hazel eyes. I just don't understand why my father would fight so hard for me when he's never here. I closed my eyes and tried remembering what it was like it was before my dad got this government job. Blurry images of my dad and me in a gym fighting came up. I tried to make the images not blurry, but all I got was a headache. That must have been the first time my dad taught me how to kick box. I use to kick box all the time, but I turned fourteen and just stopped.  
>Whenever I tried to remember I usually ended up with awful headaches. I got up and grabbed my backpack that I usually leave at my dad's. I dig through the pockets to find some Advil. I luckily find the bottle and take two. I pull my hair up in a ponytail before heading back to bed. As I go to put my brush down I noticed red hair in it. I find it weird considering neither my father nor I have red hair. My dad has chestnut brown hair while I have dark chocolate brown hair. I pulled the hair out, and made a note to self to question my dad about that later.<br>I fell on the bed ready to fall asleep from my long day. I was almost in the land of dreams when my butt vibrated. I quickly grabbed my phone while taking my jeans and bra off. I saw it was text message from April asking if I wanted to come to work with her. I quickly texted April back that I would love to. I put my alarm on before putting phone up. I quickly drifted off to a deep sleep.

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say this is my first fanfic about the turtles. So I'm sorry if I mess anything up. I'll be following the plot of new movie, and I'm so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you guys like my story and Carter. I promise Carter won't become a Mary-Sue. I'm really excited about writing this story and I hope everyone will love it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Beep. Beep. Beep. "Shut up!" **"Sorry dad." I yell while unplugging my alarm. I groggily try to get out of the bed only trip over my sheets and land on my face. "Carter Hale quiet down!" My father yelled. I blew my hair out of my face and rolled my eyes. I tried pushing myself up but my arms gave out from under me. "Crap it's like those pushups I did in middle school meant nothing." I muttered to myself. I some how by a miracle got off the ground. I threw my sheets on the bed not worrying about making my bed. I opened my closet to find nothing, but I didn't feel like looking through my suit case. I finally decided on a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and my dad's cargo jacket.  
>"Oh so we're going for the Kim Possible look Car." I said to myself while examining myself in the mirror. I quickly pulled my hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed my backpack before heading out my window. Before I descended down my fire escaped I took some puffs of my inhaler. It would probably be better for my asthma if I took the stairs, but then I would have to deal with my dad. I could tell my dad wasn't in the mood to deal with. Halfway down I had to use my inhaler again.<br>When I finally made it down I saw April on her **bike!** "No way in hell am I riding a bike around New York!" I cried. April just smiled at me and said, "Didn't even get to say good morning before you started complaining." I took another puff of my inhaler before saying, "I hate you." April laughed and threw me my old helmet. I use to ride my bike around the city all the time when I was freaking **twelve!** I hope onto my bike from 7th grade. It was obviously too small for me. April looked down at me and started laughing. I kicked April's front wheel causing her to almost fall. April glared at me while I mumbled, "That's what you get."  
>I let April get in front of me to show us the way. "Man my thighs better look amazing after all of this." I shouted while trying to catch up to April. April laughed and said, "Don't worry we'll be at the docks soon." "Why are we going to the docks?" I asked while trying not to get hit by cars. "Another Foot assault happened there." April said suddenly determined. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "April what's with you and the Foot." I asked pulling up next to her. April avoided an abandoned coke can before saying, "I know there's a story that the police isn't getting, and I'm going to find out what that story is." "Alright Sherlock just don't get hurt." I said while avoiding a beer bottle. "Don't be such a worry wart Watson." April teased. I suddenly speed up and flipped April off.<br>I saw Vern's crappy van a mile away. I put the pedal to the metal to get there. I stopped right in front of the bumper. "Hey Vern." I said while opening the back and putting my bike in the back. I took my helmet off and held it in my arms. "Hey Carter, wow, I haven't seen you since you were twelve." Vern said while welcoming me in a hug. "What a hot teenager you've become." I quickly pulled away from Vern and gave him a look. "That came out wrong." "I don't think you can word that right." I said. Vern went to say something else but April rode up. "Give me five minutes." April said before running off to hound some old guy.  
>I opened the passenger's door and sat down. I started playing on my phone when I heard Vern telling April to hurry up. I could see the annoyance on April's face, but she still had that determined look on her face. Vern and April got in the car, and I had to sit in the middle. "You excited about watching in her field of work." Vern asked me. I could tell April was annoyed that Vern considered that her "field" of work. "I wouldn't really consider talking to health freaks under April's "field" of work. So no I'm not excited." I said while leaning back. Vern was taken back my answer. I could hear April snickering next to me. "You were a lot nicer when you were younger." Vern said while looking at the road. I laughed and said, "First thing first I'm the meanest." I earned both a giggle from Vern and April.<br>We finally made it to the location after many red lights. "Alright O'Neil we go live in five, four, three, two." Vern said purposely forgetting to say the one. Today April was talking to some weirdo that was inspired by birds when he works out. "How the heck did he become so popular?" I asked a little too loud. People started giving me dirty looks. I didn't really care, but I didn't want to watch this anymore. "Vern I'm going to the car." Vern nodded and went back to work. I glared at Vern and kicked a can at him. Vern shot me a dirty look and I said, "Stop watching April's boobs pervert." I didn't see Vern's face because he turned back to his camera, but I could tell he was embarrassed by how red his neck was.  
>I thought about waiting in the car, but that sounds like no fun. I pulled my bike out and decided to go exploring. I put my helmet on because you know safety first. I hopped on my biked and started pedaling.<br>I saw this cute little bookstore and decided to go in there. I opened the door and was instantly hit with the smell of new books. There was a petite little old lady behind the desk reading some romance novel. I made a disgusted face before heading towards the teen section. I browsed through the books picking out two before heading towards the history section. I was scrolling through the books when I came across a ninjustu book. It was worn out a little and the some pages had water damaged. I could tell the book was old. Something about this book was pulling me to it. As I reached for the book another hand grabbed it. I jumped a little and looked to see the owner of the hand.  
>It was Asian woman. The tips of her hair were dyed red, and she had super high cheek bones. "Sorry were you going to get this?" She asked politely. I waved it off and said, "Nah I thought it looked rather interesting, but you can have it." "Are you sure? I have tons of books like this." The woman said. I smiled and said, "Then I guess you should another one to your collection. The woman's eyes widened and she stood there is shock. I took a step towards her and asked, "Are you alright ma'am?" The woman didn't say anything. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I saw it was April and I ignored it. "Ma'am do you need to sit down or something?" I asked worried. The woman shook her head and said, "Sorry I thought I saw someone I knew." I gave her an uneasy smile and said, "It's fine how about we go check out these books." The woman smiled and I let her go first. I smiled at the woman as she left. The old lady asked if I wanted a membership, and I thought why not. "What's your name?" She asked while typing something. "Carter Hale." I said. I quickly turned around when I heard the bell indicating someone just entered or in my case just left.<br>I called April back when I left the book store. "Hey so what's up?" I asked when April answered. "Meet me at the docks." April commanded and hung up. Not having time to question April I decided to go to the docks.  
>When I got to the docks I heard shouting, and noticed a lot of masked men. My eyes widened and I rushed to April. Of course I had to climb over a freaking fence. "You freaking suicidal!" I harshly whispered when I caught up to April. "You know when you said docks I thought you meant we might go fishing or something not film the freaking Foot Clan!" "This might be my big break Car." April said not looking at me. "Yea your big break in the neck or any other part of your body." I said slightly freaking out. April just frowned at me before turning her attention back on The Foot. "April this is seriously …" I never got to finish what I was saying before giant trailers stared flying. I looked at April and April had the biggest smile on her face. "It a vigilante." I gave her look and said, "Or the incredible Hulk." I watched as things went flying unfold in front of me and thought no man could be that strong. I saw the outlines of the two people who looked like the leaders. One was man and a woman. The man looked about the height of my father and the woman was the height about the woman I met earlier. I watched as the man grabbed the woman's hand and started leaving. "Ape." I choked out while watching them leave. Another trailer went flying and I fell to my knees.<br>I suddenly started feeling panic rise in my chest and my heart start beating faster. I quickly took my inhaler out and started taking puffs of it. I could feel the panic leave my chest and my heart slow down to its normal beating. I watched as April start to go get a closer look. I quickly put my inhaler up and followed after her. "Oh shoot." I heard April say while looking at something. I looked to see what April was looking at. I gasped out loud and said, "That's no man." "That's our vigilante." "That didn't look like no Batman." I said freaking out. "Come on Carter." April said excited. I heard her mumble something about telling her boss. "April you should stay out of this." April quickly turned to me and glared. "You don't believe in me either." April growled. My eyes widen and I was little hurt that April would think I didn't believe in her. "No I rather not see you hurt." I hissed while making my way to my bike.  
>April followed me in silence. When we got back to the apartment April grabbed my arm before I could leave. "I know you worry about me, but this might be my big break." April explained. I took a deep breath and nodded my head. April smiled and said, "You don't have worry about me getting hurt because you'll be with me making sure I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and said, "I didn't sign up for this suicidal mission to get April a better job." "Too late you're already hired." April said while smirking. I laughed and said, "I'm crashing at your place." April laughed and we both went upstairs for a well-earned sleep.<br>Of course April freaked Taylor out talking about the Foot and what happened us. "Tell your mom I say hey." I said while walking to April's room. "You shouldn't scare her like that." I say while flopping onto the bed. April ignored me while doing some research. I started drifting off to sleep. That night I had dreams of a little girl and her sensei training.


End file.
